


Of Mice and Jack

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been very hard for Jack to get new clothes, until one day he happened to save a mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the past month William Joyce has been posting random facts about Jack on his instagram. One of these facts was that Jack gets his clothes made by mice and fairies. I thought this was too cute of a concept and thus ended up writing this.
> 
> For those wondering why I haven't posted as many fics lately, my husband and I had a baby. Thus, that's been taking up a lot of my time until the little guy gets into more of a routine, but I'm still poking at fics, so there shall be more eventually.

There was no salvaging it, as much as it pained Jack to admit, but his shirt and vest had to be tossed. He sighed as he fingered the worn fabric of his once white shirt that had now turned grey and poked a finger through one of the dozen holes in it. 

Jack had known it was only a matter of time, it was only last year he had part ways with his beloved cape and hood. It had been nearly killed him to do so. His clothes were one of the few possessions he owned, and yet his cape was a goner after getting torn into from the fight with the frost giant. Now his shirt and vest were the next victims.

Jack sighed as he sat on the tree stump and flexed his toes into the snow. The clothes weren’t really needed for warmth, and if needed he could just survive on only a pair of pants. However, a part of him felt that made him more of a vulnerable target, and not to mention he would just feel odd without a least a shirt. He needed some dignity! Problem was he didn’t know where to get clothes. Even if he had money to spend, it wasn’t as if he could waltz into a shop to buy some.

“Best shot is to go searching around town to see if anyone has tossed out anything useful,” he muttered to himself as he fingered his staff. He stared out at his pond before casting his gaze at the eternal silent moon.

“Don’t suppose you got any suggestions,” he said to it, but as expected the moon kept silent. “Yeah,” he laughed bitterly. “Didn’t think so.” The wind came to ruffle at his hair as Jack rose to his feet. He was about to tell the wind to take him to town when a high pitch squeak caught his ears.

Jack blinked perplexed as he glanced around. Huh, no one in sight. Just him, the pond, the trees and-

“Squeak!”

Jack looked up, and finally saw what was causing the tiny noise. A little brown mouse was clinging to a flimsy branch as she dangled over the pond. The mouse gave more scared squeaks, and rightfully so. If the little mouse survived from drowning in the pond, she would probably freeze to death once she climbed out.

Suddenly, the branch snapped and the mouse dropped. Without thinking, Jack flew and caught the mouse in his hands just inches above the water. He gently clutched the mouse to his chest as he flew back to solid ground.

“You, okay?” Jack asked as he held out his hands.

The mouse seemed slightly dazed, but quickly recovered and gave a squeak as she twitched her whiskers at Jack.

“I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’,” he replied with a laugh and set the mouse on a stump. “You should be more careful though. I doubt you would enjoy an icy bath.”

The mouse was silent as she flicked her ears, and tilted her head at Jack. Funny, it was almost like the little animal could understand him. Jack smiled as he gave the mouse a light pat on her head. 

“Well, see you around. I got to go clothes hunting.” He sighed as he tugged at his shirt. “Too bad new clothes don’t grow on trees.”

He gave the mouse one more grin before letting the wind whisk him away. However, as he turned back for one more glance at the mouse, it almost seemed like the mouse was grinning back at him.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack didn’t have much luck clothes hunting. He had been at it all night, and the best he could find was an old tattered dress. He had been tempted to snag it, and simply cut it into a shirt until he realized the sleeves were too small and tight for him. Jack slumped against the tree on the branch he chose to nap as he watch the sunrise over the trees.

He fingered the sleeves that were now torn right through thanks to getting caught on a roof tile. Granted, it was his own fault. Jack should have been more careful when he hung upside off the ledge, even if it was for a just cause of dumping some snow on a grouchy man that had decided to take his rage out by yelling at the nearby kids. It would be worth it if the old grump learned his lesson and didn’t bother the kids anymore. However, that still didn’t solve Jack’s clothing problem.

“I might have to wait until spring,” he grumbled as he placed his staff into his lap, “and hope people throughout come clothes in their spring cleaning frenzy they always get into-”

“Squeak!”

Jack almost missed the soft noise, if he hadn’t right then suddenly feel a tiny weight landed on his chest. He glanced down, and to his bewilderment saw the same mouse from the night before staring up back at him.

The little mouse blinked innocently and seemed to wait patiently for Jack to acknowledge her presence as she groomed her whiskers.

“Um…hi?” Jack replied, baffled as to why the mouse had sought him out. He had known dogs and cats for doing so, but it was odd behaviour for a wild mouse. They were normally such timid creatures. “Are you looking for food?” he asked and shrugged with a smile. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t have anything except for the clothes on my back...literally.”

The mouse didn’t looked the least bit discouraged. Instead, she shocked Jack by placing her small paw into her mouth and letting loose a sharp whistle. Before Jack could even ask what she was doing, more mice scurried up the tree and tackled him.

Panic struck, especially when the mice dove inside his shirt, but it was quickly overcome by his laughter as Jack felt tiny paws run up his arms and down his back. 

“Ha ha! Cut it out! That tickles!” Jack laughed as he felt the mice’s fur and whiskers brush against his skin. He felt something thin like string being wrapped around his neck, waist and arms. It wasn’t until a grey mouse poked out of his shirt collar that Jack realized what he was feeling was a small tape measure as the mouse measured his neck.

The little brown mouse that had started all this had stay in her spot on Jack’s chest until another mouse rushed to up her and gave a nod. The brown mouse then gave another whistle, and just as speedily as they had appeared, the mice climbed out of Jack’s shirt and ran back down the tree, leaving the brown mouse and Jack alone. 

The winter spirit tilted his head dumbfounded at the small creature. “You’re not an ordinary mouse, are you?” he asked.

The mouse revealed her teeth like it was trying to smirk before giving a small thumbs up and scurried off to join the others. Jack remained where he was as his mind tried to reach some logical conclusion on what on earth he had just experienced.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It was a full two weeks before Jack saw the brown mouse again. During that time, Jack still had zero luck into obtaining new clothes for himself. After another fruitless search, Jack returned to his pond and his mind drifted once again to the bizarre encounter he had with the mouse. He concluded the creature was a type of fairy, and the act was somehow a kind of gratitude for Jack saving her from drowning the other day. He knew that fairies were very strict on paying back any debt they owed, which was why it was strange that Jack hadn’t seen the mouse since. Jack had thought she would have re-appeared by now...unless being tackled by a group of mice was how she wanted to thank Jack. If it was, he had no sweet clue on what it did or meant.

He was starting to believe he had merely dreamed up the whole thing when he felt a tap on his toe. He glanced down and saw the mouse greet him with a wave.

“Hi,” Jack greeted as he sat on the ground to be closer to the mouse’s level. “So, are you here to tackle me again?” he asked, curiously.

The mouse whiskers twitched as she shook her head and jumped up onto his knee.

“Oookay,” Jack said, slowly. “Then, why are you here?”

The mouse grinned, hopped off his knee, and then, like she had done before, placed a paw into her mouth and gave a sharp whistle. The leaves of the bushes nearby rustled. Jack jumped to his feet, and held his staff out in defence. Great! Just what he needed. Something to fight with again. However, to his relief, the only thing that appeared were a small group of mice.

His shoulders slumped as he look to the mouse. “Don’t scare me like that.”

The mouse ignored him as she pointed to the mice with her tail like she was saying “Pay attention and watch!”

Jack did as instructed, but then frown as he saw the mice were tugging something blue from the bushes. Gradually, as more mice joined in to help with the pulling, the blue was revealed to be a sleeve. Jack blinked as a hood and another sleeve appeared. Soon, a full hooded sweater slipped from beneath the bushes, and was being carried on the backs of the group of mice.

Jack stared with his mouth hanging open as the mice halted at his feet. He looked to the brown mouse for an explanation, when an older grey mouse appeared and dropped a letter at Jack’s toes. The winter spirit tilted his head confused as he kneeled, picked up the letter and read the following aloud.

_Dear Jack Frost,_

_You have saved the life of our precious Queen Marie Nutcracker II ruler of all mice. To show our appreciation, we present you with this new shirt we believe to be a reflection of the current fashion in the human world. It was sewn professionally by the Queen’s own personal seamstresses and should fit you perfectly. Also, please know that in future if you are requiring any more clothing, we would be more than happy to provide for you free of charge._

_Sincerely,_

_The Fairy Mice of Burgess_

Jack blinked, and silently re-read the letter to ensure he wasn’t misinterpreting it’s meaning. He then turned to the mouse, who if the letter was correct was Queen Marie, and notice she held quite a smug expression on her face.

“You’re a queen?” Jack asked and the mouse confirmed with a nod. “Huh,” he replied. “I wasn’t aware Burgess had fairy mice.” Although, it would explain why the cats around here never seemed to be able to catch them, no matter how many were hanging around.

He glanced back to the offered sweater. Well, he was in badly need of new clothes, and Jack wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Gingerly, Jack fingered the cloth and was genuinely amazed at how soft it felt. He lifted it into his hands, and instantly frost appeared around the edge. Jack felt every pair of beady little eyes watch him as he slipped the sweater over his head, and pulled his arms through the sleeves.

Jack looked down over himself as he watch his frost cover the sweater to make it as his own. “It’s a bit big, but fits like a glove,” Jack stated as he tucked a hand into the front pocket. That was going to be a useful feature. Not to mention he did like the idea of having an actual hood again. He had missed the one that had been one his old cape.

The mice each gave a delighted squeak and several of them high fived each other. Jack then turned to Queen Marie, who seemed very pleased with herself and flicked her tail at him.

“Thank you...um...your Majesty,” Jack said with a quick bow. “Although, quite honestly, you didn’t have to go this far to thank me. I would have done it for any mouse.”

Queen Marie grinned, with an expression that appeared to hint that was the exact reason why she had wanted to thank Jack. She then climbed up Jack’s leg and up his sweater until she reached his shoulder. Jack glanced at her puzzled, until she leaned in and lightly gave a peck on his cheek. Her whiskers tickled causing Jack to laugh, and continued to chuckle as Queen Marie climbed back down to join her fellow mice.

The tiny queen then turned, gave a bow and all the mice dashed back to where they came from. Jack silently stood as he looked over the sweater, and smirked to himself.

“I wonder if this is what it feels like to be Cinderella?” he muttered


	2. Little Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack explains to Bunny and Jamie an actual queen makes his clothes, they are reluctant to believe it’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, due to getting a few comments, I decided to write a follow-up to this. I may or may not write more for this, but we'll just wait and see.

Bunny hummed to himself as he painted his egg and paused to look at Sophie. “How ya doin’ there, Shelia?”

Sophie giggled, her hands covered in yellow and pink paint, as she proudly held up her egg. “Pretty!” she exclaimed, not caring she was getting fingerprints on the egg as well.

“Aw, that’s a beauty,” Bunny said in an impressed tone. “Ya got a natural talent there, Kiddo.”

Sophie giggled and put down her egg just as Jamie ran by them. He barely passed Bunny before Jack flew by and scooped Jaime up in his arms.

“Ha!” Jack cried as he tickled Jamie’s sides. “Caught you!”

“Ha ha!” Jamie laughed with a huge grin on his face. “No way! You flew! That’s cheating!”

“Hey, we never said flying was against the rules,” Jack said as he fell back to the ground cradling the boy to his chest. “Right, Bunny?”

“Leave me out of this,” Bunny said as he finished the egg and went to pick up another one. “By the way, Frostbite, North wanted me ta tell ya, ya should drop by the Pole later.

“Oh?” Jack asked as let Jamie go and the boy was able to breathe again. “What for?”

“Ta get fitted for some new clothes,” Bunny replied as he started to paint flowers. 

“Clothes?” Jamie said as he raised his head. “Since when does Jack need new clothes?” He tugged at Jack’s sweater. “I’ve never seen him take this one off.”

Bunny smirked. Couldn’t blame the kid for asking that. Jack didn’t exactly bother to get much of a wardrobe. He always seem content in his blue hoodie and pants. He’d probably go naked if the kid could get away with it.

“It’s for North’s New Years party,” Bunny explained. “He’s got to be a bit fancier than normal for it.”

Jack frowned as Sophie crawled over and Jack scooped her up onto his lap. “Why? He didn’t care what I wore last year?”

“That’s because it was just us Guardians,” Bunny said, “but this year he’s inviting a whole bunch of other spirits. Groundhog, Cupid, the whole bunch.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Any particular idea why he offered to do that suddenly?”

“Because North loves any excuse to throw a party?” Jamie offered.

“Party! Party!” Sophie cheered.

“That,” Bunny said with a nod as he pointed a brush at her. “And also the fact that a lot of spirits have been curious about Jack becoming a Guardian.”

Jack scoffed. “Oh, I get it. So, this is North’s way of properly presenting me, is that it?”

Bunny couldn’t deny it. There had been a lot of rumours flying around in the spirit world ever since Jack became a Guardian, some good and others bad. Thus, North decided it was time to clear things up once and for all by inviting them all to a party to see Jack for themselves. Bunny wasn’t particularly fond of the idea, especially if it meant spending an evening with the annoying Groundhog, but he would go for Jack. If anything, Bunny would go just to be certain Jack wasn’t stirring up unnecessary trouble. 

“Pretty much,” Bunny said with a shrug. “So, ya got ta look yer best and yer everyday clothes aren’t goin’ ta cut it, Frostbite.”

Jack gave a sly smile. “That’s really nice of North to offer, but I’m going to have to decline. Thing is, I was already in the process of getting some fancier clothes.”

Bunny paused and raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Really? And where exactly are ya gettin’ them? Ya know ya can’t dress in somethin’ ya found in the trash, right?”

Jack rolled his eyes as Sophie crawled off his lap to poke at an egg. “Duh, I’m not an idiot, Bunny. I’m getting them made.”

“Really? By who?” Jamie asked curiously as he tossed a pebble into the river.

Bunny looked on with an intrigued expression as well. Jack didn’t have a lot of social connections in the spirit world, and the few he did knew, Bunny knew full well didn’t have sewing skills. Unless the Groundhog had secret talents Bunny had never heard of.

“An old friend of mine,” Jack explained as he sat on the grass. “Queen Marie, she’s been nagging at me since I became a Guardian to get some new clothes. So, I finally caved in last week and told her yes.”

“Wow,” Sophie said in amazement. “A real queen?”

“Yup, a real queen,” Jack confirmed with a nod.

“Hold on a tic,” Bunny said as he set down his paintbrush and egg. “Since when do ya know a queen?” Especially one that I’ve never heard of. This has got ta be a prank.

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed, “and why would a queen be sewing your clothes?”

“Her full name is Queen Marie Nutcracker II,” Jack explained, as he stretched out on the grass. “I kind of saved her life once and ever since she’s insisted on having her royal tailors make my clothes in gratitude.” He gave a laugh and cheeky grin. “She’d be awful angry if she found out North had taken over the job.”

“Yeah, right,” Bunny scoffed as he jabbed Jack’s leg with his foot. “I know yer game, Frostbite. Yer makin’ this whole ‘Queen Marie’ thing up, just so ya can get out of havin’ ta dress in proper clothes for once.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he sat up. “As much as I love playing tricks on you, Cottontail,” he crossed over his heart. “I swear I’m not making this up.”

“Then explain ta me how in all the centuries I’ve been alive I’ve never even heard of this ‘Queen Marie,” Bunny asked.

“Well, she likes her privacy,” Jack said and looked to Jamie and Sophie, “and believe it or not, her home is in Burgess.”

Jamie burst out laughing. “Okay, I’m with Bunny. This has got to be one of your pranks.” He folded his arms firmly over his chest. “Because I know for a fact Burgess doesn’t have a queen.”

“No queen?” Sophie asked, her lip quivering in disappointment.

Jack ruffled her hair. “There really is a queen, Sophie,” he cast a mocking glance to Bunny. “I promise you.”

“Then prove it,” Bunny dared. 

It was one thing to play pranks, but he really didn’t want Jack to be getting Sophie’s hopes up over nothing. She was too young to understand these kind of tricks. Honestly, Jack should know better! 

Jack blinked surprised, no doubt trying to figure out how to continue this. He then smiled. “Funny enough, I am suppose to meet up with her for a fitting tomorrow. You three can come with me to meet her if you want.”

Sophie squealed in delight as she happily clapped her hands. “Queen! Queen!”

Jamie, on the other hand, looked more suspicious, but still gave a nod. “Okay, I’ll bite.”

Jack grinned and turned to Bunny with a grin. “What about you, Longears?”

Bunny’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, I’ll come, but only if ya agree ta go North’s ta make yer clothes if we don’t actually meet this suppose ‘Queen’.”

Jack sighed, and then gave a mere shrug. “Fair enough, but no mentioning North making my clothes to her. Marie can have a short temper at times.”

Bunny rolled his eyes. Right, as if there really is a queen to upset.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“So, your queen, lives in the woods?” Jamie asked as he, Sophie and Bunny followed Jack.

“Well, it’s where her subjects live,” Jack explained as he pulled back a branch to avoid scratching his face. “Besides, out in the woods she doesn’t have to worry about cats as much.”

“Cats?” Bunny asked as he ducked under a branch. “She has allergies or somethin’?”

Jack didn’t answer as he looked around. “Where is it...there it is!” He pointed to a large oak tree and leaned against it. “Normally I wait for Marie around the pond, but she and her tailors are carrying a lot of clothes this time. So, she told me to wait for her here where it’s closer to her place.”

Jamie peeked around the trunk like he was expecting a door to suddenly appear. “And where exactly does she live?”

“Depends on the season honestly,” Jack explained as he made a small pile of snow for Sophie to play with. “But usually this time of year, she lives underground where it’s warmer.”

“Underground?” Bunny asked with his arms folded. “Jack, what exactly-”

“Hey, Marie!” Jack suddenly greeted with a wave. “Hope you don’t mind I brought my friends along.”

Jamie and Bunny both paused and looked around for any sign of this queen. However, they saw no sign of her. 

“Uh, Jack?” Jamie said slowly. “There’s no one here.”

Jack frowned disapprovingly. “Jamie, don’t be rude.”

“But I don’t see her,” Jamie insisted. “She’s not here.”

“Yes, she is,” Jack said as he kneeled. “But you just have to look-”

“Frostbite,” Bunny interrupted with his arms folded, “please, don’t tell me this so called queen of yours is invisible.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed, looking a bit annoyed. “No, she’s not. You can see her just fine if you just looked down.”

Bunny was about to demand Jack stop playing games when Sophie gasped and dropped her snowball. “Mousie!”

Bunny and Jamie both jumped, and then stared blankly. A little mouse stared directly up at Bunny, and even looked a little cross as she thumped her tiny foot.

Jack laughed as he offered his hand to the mouse. “Finally,” he said as the mouse crawled into his hand and Jack lifted the creature up. “Everyone, meet Queen Marie.”

The mouse squeaked and raised her head proudly.

Jamie tilted his head unsure. “Um...Jack, that’s a mouse.”

“Yes, but not just any mouse,” Jack explained. “This is Queen Marie of the Fairy Mice.”

“Fairy Mice?” Sophie asked, curiously.

“Yup,” Jack confirmed and lowered his hand for Sophie to see. “Ever heard stories of fairies making clothes? A lot of them are actually about the fairy mice.”

Sophie stared in awe and giggled. “She’s cute!”

Marie flicked her tail, looking quite content with the compliment.

“He he, mousie, mousie,” Sophie said in delight.

Bunny wrinkled his nose and then rolled his eyes. Only Jack would go this far to avoid having to get dressed up. “All right, I’ll admit you had me going there for a tic, but time ta end the prank.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and Marie gave a displeased squeak. “Bunny, it’s not a prank.”

“Ya honestly expect me ta believe this little mouse is the ‘Queen of Mice-”

“Fairy mice,” Jack corrected as Marie puffed up her chest in retaliation.

“Fine, fairy mice,” Bunny replied with a sigh. “Point is, joke’s over. Now let’s get yer butt over ta the Pole and-”

“Uh,” Jamie interrupted by tugging on the Pooka’s arm. “Bunny, before you finish that sentence, you may want to look behind you.”

Bunny’s ears twitched as he turned and all words left his mouth.

Several mice were in the process of carrying out a blue pair of pants, a shirt, fingerless gloves and even a blue cape.

Jack laughed as he saw the clothes. “Marie, I told you I really didn’t need a cape.”

Marie gave a couple of squeaks that only Jack seemed to understand as the mice diligently carried the clothes to his feet.

Bunny could utter no sound as Jack lower Marie to the ground and scooped up the clothes. “I’m going behind the tree to try these on,” Jack stated with a very sly grin. “Be back in a sec!”

Sophie giggled as she looked over the mice like she had discovered a box of chocolate. “Mousies! So many mousies!” The mice gave Sophie an intrigued look and didn’t seem to mind as the girl kneeled to pat them on the head. “So, cute.”

“I don’t believe this,” Bunny finally muttered as he rubbed his eyes. “Jackie was tellin’ the truth.”

“You realize he’s never going to let you forget this, right?” Jamie said as he poked his side.

“Yeah, that’s the worst part of this,” Bunny said as he watched the mice race around Sophie’s ankles to make her laugh.

After a few minutes, Jack reappeared in the new clothing. Bunny hated to admit it, but the kid looked good. The blue pants and cape brought out his eyes and wait, were those snowflakes embroidered along the edge of the cape? The white shirt even had crystal snowflake cufflinks. 

Jack flexed his fingers in his gloves that were also the same shade of blue as his pants and cape. “Perfect fit,” Jack declared as he spun around for Marie’s approval. “Look good to you, Marie?”

The mouse nodded as she gave a thumbs up and squeaked something at him.

“Naw, you don’t need to store them for me,” Jack said as he reached for his staff. “I’m certain North will insist on hanging on to them for me so they keep clean.”

The Mouse Queen nodded, then clapped her hands. All the mice that were huddled around Sophie instantly raised their heads. They then gave the group a quick bow and scurried back into the bushes.

“Bye, bye mousies!” Sophie said with a wave.

Bunny still didn’t dare say a word as the last mouse vanished. Part of him prayed Jack would just leave the matter unsaid, but the cheeky smirk on Jack’s face told him that it was not to be.

“So, Bunny,” he said, leaning against his staff. “I believe an apology is in order.”

Jamie chuckled. “You’re right, we’re sorry we didn’t believe you.” He tapped the Pooka’s side. “Right?”

Bunny sighed. “Yeah, okay, I’m sorry I doubted you, Jack.”

“Actually, it’s not really me who needs an apology,” Jack said as he picked Marie up in his hand again and held her out. “And I strongly urge you too, because Marie is as good at holding a grudge as you are, Bunny.”

The Mouse Queen had her arms folded over her chest, and her tail swished from side to side impatiently.

“Oh, uh,” Jamie said as he hastily stepped forward and took a bow. “I’m really sorry...your Highness?”

Marie nodded, but then shot Bunny an accusing glare. The Pooka twitched his ears, but stepped forward.

“Alright,” he started, “I’m very sorry-”

Suddenly, Marie squeaked and pointed to the ground.

“She wants you to be kneeling,” Jack translated.

“Um...I didn’t have to,” Jamie said as he scratched his head.

Marie squeaked something into Jack’s ear. “She’s said that since you’re a kid, she’s not that angry with you,” he repeated, “but the Pooka should know better.”

Bunny felt very tempted to argue, but he was in enough hot water already...and it probably wasn’t a good idea to get on the bad side of a queen of any kind. He still suffered from the argument he had gotten in with the Snow Queen years ago. Those icy glares of hers still sent shivers down his spine.

Very reluctantly, Bunny kneeled and even raised his hand as he bowed. “Please accept my humblest apologies, Queen Marie,” he said, feeling very grateful North wasn’t around to witness this.

Marie stared at him, gave an approving nod, and squeaked something at Jack. The Guardian of Fun blinked, and laughed. “Sure, we can make that happen,” he said and set her back down. “I’ll see you later, Marie.”

The Mouse Queen kissed his cheek and waved before scurrying off into the bushes. Bunny rose back to his feet and stretched his muscles. “I still can’t believe ya were tellin’ the truth.”

“Yeah, who knew Burgess was home to fairy mice,” Jamie said as Sophie stood to take his hand.

“To be fair, I was rather surprised when I found out myself,” Jack said as he scooped up his sweater and pants. “Let’s go back to the Pole so we can show North my new outfit.”

“Alright,” Bunny said as he thumped his foot to summon a hole. “I’m just glad that mess is over with.”

“Wwweelll,” Jack said, slowly. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Bunny arched an eyebrow. He wasn’t going to like this, was he? “What do ya mean? I thought Marie forgave me.”

“Oh, she did,” Jack replied as he hugged his clothes to his chest, “but she also wants to come to the New Year’s party.”

Bunny blinked. “What?”

“That’s the other reason-I need to see North, so I can tell him,” Jack said as he patted Bunny’s shoulder. “Apparently, she plans to bring the whole royal court, so you better be on your best behaviour.”

Bunny groaned, suddenly wondering if he could skip the party all together.


	3. New Year's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the New Year’s Party, and Bunny isn’t looking forward to having to spend time with the Mouse Queen…until he realizes they do have something in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to various requests, I decided to write another drabble with Jack and the gang at the party. This one even has a sketch of Marie for fun. Enjoy!

North had an eye for fine craftsmanship. It wasn’t something he bragged about on a regular basis. Yet, after spending centuries creating toys, inventions and sometimes weapons, he liked to think he’s become a bit of an expert on the subject.

With the upcoming New Year’s party, North had fully intended to make new clothes for Jack since he wished to use the event to properly present the boy as the new Guardian to the spirit community.

However, he will admit, North was doubtful when Jack informed him it wasn’t needed since his friend Marie, Queen of the Fairy Mice, was already in the process of having clothes swen for him. Queen or not, North couldn’t seen how a mouse could hold such talent.

Yet, as Jack presented the clothes in his office, North saw how very wrong his assumptions were. North nodded approvingly over the fabric and the fine stitch work. 

“Mice did superb job.” Only a fool wouldn’t admit they were wrong, and North was no fool. He gave a laugh. “Makes me tempted to hire them to make clothes for me.”

Jack gave a laugh. “If you’re willing to pay, I’m certain Marie would be willingly to work out a deal.”

Sandy looked over the clothes and gave a thumbs up, while Tooth giggled and clapped her hands excitedly.

“You’re going to look so handsome, Jack,” Tooth said as she hovered. “Although, I never realized you and Marie were friends.” She gave a slight pout. “I’ll have to scold her for not telling me next time we have tea.”

All the Guardians in the room, including Bunny who had been sulking in the corner, looked to Tooth surprised.

“Wait, you know Marie?” Jack asked as he scratched his head.

“Of course, I do,” Tooth said with a smirk. “All queens know about other queens, Jack. It’s just...something we do.”

Bunny gave a moan and looked to Sandy. “Right, and I suppose yer best friends with the King of the Sea, Sandy?”

Bunny had expected the Sandman to brush off the comment, but instead he gave a sly smile and simply shrugged.

“Mate, not in the mood for jokin’ taday,” Bunny said, cooly.

Jack laughed. “Hey, it’s not Sandy’s fault you didn’t believe I was friend with a real queen.”

“Bah, knew not knew, it does not matter,” North said as he brought out a clipboard. “What does matter is that we invite Marie and all mice to party.”

Bunny raised an eyebrow. “Yer actually goin’ ta let them all come?”

“Of course,” North said with a laugh. “Any friend of Jack is friend of our, and the more the merrier.”

“But ya realize not everyone there is goin’ ta be thrilled ta have a bunch of mice there,” Bunny pointed out. “I mean, we do have a few cat spirits-”

Jack laughed as he poked Bunny with his staff. “Relax, Bunbun, Marie and her mice can take care of themselves.” 

Tooth gave a smile as she patted Bunny’s shoulder. “Marie is actually quite nice. I’m betting if you just sat down and found some common ground, you two would get along splendidly.”

Sandy nodded and gave a thumbs up in encouragement.

Bunny sighed as he folded his arms in rebellion. “I seriously doubt that.”

“Well, think of trying because, like it or not, she is coming to party,” North said like a scolding father. “This will be special party for Jack, and everyone will be there.”

Jack winced at the comment, but still kept a smile. “When you say ‘everyone’ North, how many are we talking about here?”

North shrugged. “Well, anyone that wishes to come.” He counted off his fingers. “Befana, Cupid, Groundhog-”

“Now ya really shouldn’t have invited him,” Bunny commented.

North shot him a look before turning back to Jack. “Basically, except for Pitch, anyone who wishes to come can come.”

Jack rubbed his neck. “That’s um..great, I’m sure it’s going to be a lot of fun.”

Bunny raised an eyebrow, and felt tempted to ask why the kid seemed on edge, but Tooth cut him off as she flew towards him.

“Now, Jack, promise me you’ll brush your teeth and hair before the party,” Tooth fused. “We want you to look your best for it.”

Jack sighed as he leaned against his staff. “You and Marie are just going to keep fussing over me until this party is over, aren’t you?”

“Oh, very much so,” Tooth said with a giggle.

Bunny sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He was not going to look forward to this party.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The party came much faster than Bunny would have liked. Before he realized it, it was New Year’s Eve and he found himself standing in the middle of one of the Pole’s guest rooms. On North’s insistence, the Guardians arrived early at the Pole. Bunny didn’t bother getting dressed until he was there since there less of a risk of ruining his clothes as he ran through the tunnels.

Once he was there, Bunny changed into his long green jacket he only wore for special occasions. He then added his gold egg shaped cufflinks, his red belt and his dark green sash to complete the outfit. Bunny was in the middle adjusting his sleeves when Jack entered.

He had to admit the boy looked good in Marie’s clothes. Made him look almost like an adult... except for how Jack kept fiddling with the clasp on his cape like a little kid.

Jack paused as he raised his head and then tilted it to the side. “Whoa, didn’t know you actually had clothes.”

Bunny shrugged. “I can be fancy when I feel like it.” He glanced around. “So, where’s Marie?”

Jack grinned and reached into his shirt pocket. “Right here. Sandy volunteered to bring the rest of her court over.”

He opened his hand to reveal the mouse queen was elegantly sitting on his palm as if it was a throne. Marie had also apparently dressed up slightly. She wore a tiny jewelled crown with a purple cape over her shoulders.

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/earthstarchan/media/queen%20marie.jpeg.html)

Silently, Marie and Bunny locked eyes with each other as if they were having a staring contest, until they both promptly huffed and turned their heads to the sides.

“Come on, guys,” Jack scolded. “You two are going to have to learn how to get along.”

“Not necessarily,” Bunny commented with his arms folded. “I keep to my side of the room and Marie keeps to her.”

Marie squeaked and gave a nod as she flicked her tail.

“Yeah, no, not going to happen,” Jack said as he narrowed his eyes. “You’re both in my life so that means you’re both going to learn how to get along with each other.”

Jack lifted Marie to his shoulder. “Come on, I got enough to worry about tonight without you two shooting daggers at each other.”

Bunny raised an eyebrow. “I get meetin’ all these other spirits is a bit nerve wreckin’, but aren’t ya exaggeratin’ a tad?”

Jack sighed, letting his shoulders slump. “I might, but it all depends on who exactly shows up.” 

Bunny frowned in concern. “Somethin’ ya need ta tell me, Mate?”

Jack glanced to Marie who gave a sympathetic pat on his cheek and gestured to Bunny as if saying “You should tell him.”

However, Jack shook his head and gave a smile. “Don’t worry about it, Cottontail. Let’s go find the others.”

Bunny wasn’t convinced, but kept quiet as he followed Jack to the main room. Sure enough, North, Tooth and Sandy were all waiting for them.

North didn’t look much different from normal. He wore his red suit and hat, but his coat seemed longer and he wore a thick black belt with a polar bear head for it’s clasp. 

Sandy looked liked his regular old self in his golden clothes, except he seemed to produce a golden tie for the occasion. 

Tooth though, looked different and gorgeous in her outfit. It was a bright pink and purple sari that fitted her like a glove. The golden necklaces and bracelets brought out the sparkle in eyes and wings.

Jack smiled and waved to her. “You look beautiful, Tooth.”

Tooth blushed and giggled. “Thank you, Jack.” She then seemed to spy Marie on his shoulder. “Oh, and good evening, Marie. Glad you could make it.”

Marie nodded and gave a few squeaks.

“Oh, yes, I agree,” Tooth said as she stepped forward. “You, the Snow Queen, and I are long overdue for a get together. Perhaps, my place this time?”

Bunny sighed and folded his arms. “Mind plannin’ yer social calendar later after we get this party over with?”

North laughed as he patted Bunny’s shoulder. “No need to be so grumpy. This is going to be a fun evening for all.”

Jack sighed as he gripped his staff. “I hope so, I really do.”

Bunny raised an eyebrow, and made a note to keep an eye on the kid. Something was off about him tonight.

0808080808080808080808080808080

It didn’t seem to take long for the party go go into full swing. There were some new faces in the crowd, but Bunny saw all the regulars. Cupid, Baba Yaga, the Leprechaun, seasonal spirits he knew and a bunch of others.

Once all the guests seemed to have arrived, North ushered them into the main room. The Guardian of Wonder stood proudly at the back of the room with his arm around Jack’s shoulders like he was a father presenting his son for the first time.

The other Guardians stood behind them, with both Sandy and Tooth smiling in support. Bunny tried to look his best, except he couldn’t help the nervous twitch Jack seemed to be developing. Granted, he couldn’t blame the kid. Having a crowd this large and all eyes directly upon him would make anyone nervous. 

Marie also seemed to noticed this as she had wrapped her tail around Jack’s neck, most likely to offer the lad some comfort.

“Ladies, gentlemen, spirits, friends old and new,” North spoke loud enough for the yetis down in the basement to hear. “You all may have heard rumors about a new Guardian has joined our ranks and tonight I am here to confirm that they are true.”

He laughed and patted Jack’s shoulder. “I am proud to present, the new Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost!”

The crowd applauded and some cheers could be heard, however, Bunny didn’t focus on the happy cheers. He was taking a headcount on the spirits who seemed less than enthuse with the choice of new Guardian and were clapping slowly.

He wasn’t too surprised by this. Being a Guardian was a high ranking position in the spirit world, and there were many that would have given their right leg to have been chosen. Bunny was certain quite a few of them felt they would have been a better candidate than Jack. The Pooka kept a watchful eye on who to watch for in case one of them try to confront Jack about this very issue.

If any of the spirits wished to protest, none of them said anything as the applause died and North declared it was time to feast on the banquet the yetis had prepared. The other Guardians split off to mingle, except for Bunny who decided to stay close to Jack.

He wasn’t particularly interested in socializing with strangers, and besides, he wanted Jack to feel like he had close backup. The kid still had a nervous twitch about him.

“Well, that went smoothly,” Bunny commented as he picked up a mug of cider from the table.

“Yeah,” Jack said as he set Marie on the table so she could access the cheese tray. “Although, I’m not edgar to do that again.”

Bunny gave an understanding nod and proceeded to looked around. “So, where are the rest of Marie’s mice?”

“Around,” Jack said as he selected a creampuff to bite into. “They’re probably just trying to hide under the table so they avoid getting stepped on.” 

The boy glanced to Marie. “Do you want me to ask North if we can bring them they’re own tray?”

Marie didn’t seem to hear the question. She had dropped the piece of cheese she had been nibbling on and her tail shot straight up in the air. She gave an angry chitter and bared her teeth like a cat had come into view.

“What’s up with ya?” Bunny asked and he set the cider down on the table.

Jack looked confused until his lifted his head. “Uh oh,” he grumbled and pulled his staff close. “Here comes trouble.”

Bunny blinked in confusion and turned to see what the fuss was about.

A spring spirit with long blonde hair, and wearing green robes with and a silver leaf circlet on his forehead approached them. Judging by the narrowed eyes and disgusted frown held on his face, Bunny assumed this bloke didn’t care much for Jack.

“Hey, Humphrey,” Jack greeted in a deadpan voice. “Enjoying the party?”

“Be better if you weren’t around,” the man replied in a huff. “The Moon must have lost his mind to select you to be a Guardian.”

“Oi!” Bunny said. “Watch what ya say, Bub!”

“It’s okay, Bunny,” Jack said as he patted his shoulder. “This...is nothing new.”

Marie squeaked angrily, clearly agreeing with Bunny that it wasn’t okay.

“Indeed,” Humphrey said as he looked to Bunny. “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Humphrey Goldleaf.”

Bunny gave a curt nod. He wasn’t surprise he wasn’t familiar with the name, there were so many spring spirits to keep track of these days. With that said, the guy was not giving the best first impressions.

“And honestly,” Humphrey continued as he sneered at Jack. “I can’t see how the avatar of spring can allow this,” he pointed to Jack. “Into being a Guardian.”

Bunny took a deep breath. Stay calm, stay calm. North wouldn’t like it if he punched a guest as a party. Marie’s teeth chattered, making Bunny wondered if she was tempted to bite the bloke.

Jack’s face was expressionless, but his fingers had tightened over his staff. “And why exactly shouldn’t I be a Guardian?”

“You are nothing but trouble,” Humphrey replied. “I’ve said that for centuries. I’m shocked that anyone wants you.”

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Bunny raised his hand to beat him to it.

“Oi,” Bunny warned as he narrowed his eyes. “Jack’s a Guardian, and even if he wasn’t, he’s a winter spirit and deserves as much respect as any spring spirit!” He growled and made a point of glaring Humphrey in the eye.

“He may bring the odd snow day to allow children to fling snow and give each other colds,” Humphrey replied. “But all he does is cause destruction and freeze everything. What good is winter to anyone?”

“Winter is as vital ta the earth as any of the other seasons,” Bunny growled as he jabbed him in the chest with his finger. “And if ya bother ta use yer brain ya would know why that is!” He drew his face close enough to ensure Humphrey could see his teeth. “So, get goin’ before I decide I need a punchin’ bag.”

“Well,” Humphrey said in a huff and turned to leave. “This is shocking. I can’t believe the Easter Bunny would have such poor tastes.” He proceed to leave them, but not before Marie picked up a cracker and attempted to fling it at him.

“Easy, Marie,” Jack warned. “He’s not worth it.” He then turned to Bunny with a thoughtful expression. “Never thought I hear you defend winter.”

Bunny arched an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I? The only time I have issues with winter is when it doesn’t end when it should and messes with my holiday. Besides that, winter is just as important as spring. Plant life in the colder climate need a chance ta sleep.”

Jack snorted. “Wish other spring spirits believed that,” he said.

“Do they all give ya trouble like that?” Bunny asked and he noticed Marie looked equally as concerned.

Jack shook his head. “Naw, not all of them. I have met some nice ones, but I’ve met far too many that made it clear they wish winter didn’t exist and Humphrey is the loudest.”

Marie gave a loud angry squeak and her tail twitched angrily. Bunny frowned. He was not going to like this was he?

“Dare I ask how loud?” Bunny asked.

Jack gave a shrug. “He once tried to tie me up in vines so that spring could come early to his neck of the woods.”

“He what?” Bunny growled. 

Jack shrugged. “No big deal, I’ve had worse.” He chewed his bottom lip. “Although, those thorns he put on them were a pain in the butt. I couldn’t move without getting scratched.” Jack glanced to Marie. “If it hadn’t caused me to miss my meet up with Marie and she went looking for me, I would have been stuck there for a good few weeks at least.”

Bunny glanced to the Mouse Queen and she confirmed with a nod.

“She and her mice gnawed at the vines and got me out,” Jack explained. “I was okay, but it torn up my clothes bad, eh Marie?”

“Nevermind the clothes,” Bunny said. “That bloke never apologized for doin’ that?”

“I got back at him by dumping snow on his head, but that’s about it,” Jack explained. “I don’t like picking fights if I don’t have to and besides It was a few decades back, it doesn’t really matter.” 

“It does if he’s still acting like that,” Bunny muttered. “It’s just not right, whether you’re a Guardian or not.”

Sure, Bunny was agitated if spring wasn’t on time, but no one was allowed to decide when and where spring should start. Nature decided it for itself and sure there were times he and Jack had butted heads over when exactly that was. However, trapping Jack like that was going over the line.

“Bunny,” Jack began, except he was caught off as Tooth touched his shoulders.

“Jack, can you come with me,” she said with a grin. “There are some old friends of mine that are dying to meet you.”

“Oh, okay,” Jack said as he let Tooth drag him away. He turned back and pointed his staff at Marie and Bunny. “No fighting while I’m gone!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bunny grumbled, but was only half listening as his brain went to work. 

Jack might be alright leaving things as they were, but Bunny wasn’t. This Humphrey had to be taught a lesson. There was no way he and the other Guardians were going to tolerate this. Granted, if he told North to kick the bloke out of the party that would probably cause a bigger scene than Jack would prefer and embarrass him.

So what should he do?

Without thinking, Bunny glanced to Marie and noticed the Mouse Queen was still chittering with anger and appeared to be taking it out on a cracker she bite into.

It was then an idea slipped into his brain. Grinning, Bunny leaned his elbow on the table and gently poked Marie.

“Oi, yer Highness,” he whispered, “mind if I have a word?”

Marie paused, flicked her tail and folded her arms as if to say “You may proceed peasant.”

 

Bunny glanced around to ensure there were no eavesdroppers and continued.

“Look, I know ya and I got off ta a rough start,” Bunny began, “but think ya and I can put aside our differences ta teach that moron a lesson?” He gave a smirk and he pointed to Humphrey over in the far corner sipping wine. “Think we can both agree no one is allowed ta treat Frostbite like that.”

Marie grasped the side of her head as she thumped her foot in thought. She then looked up to Bunny and gave a firm nod.

“Aces,” Bunny said as he held his paw out to let Marie climb on and bring her up to his face. “I got the perfect plan, but it’ll take both of us ta do it, and the help of yer court.”

Marie listened quietly as Bunny explained his idea. To the Pooka’s amusement, she seemed to twitch her tail in excitement as he finished explaining his plan.

“So, what ya say?” he asked as he held up a finger to shake. “Join me in on this?”

Marie nodded firmly and shook Bunny’s finger.

“Right,” Bunny said as he carried her off to start their plan. “Operation, frozen jerk is a go.”

Marie squeaked as she gave an evil smirk. 

Oh, this was going to be fun.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny waited until Marie explained the plan to the rest of her mice court, to which each fairy mouse happily agreed some payback for Jack had been a long time coming. 

Next part was to ensure they wouldn’t be interrupted by North. Bunny knew he wouldn’t approve for what he was about to do, which was why he distracted the man by informing him about Humphrey. As expected, North went to find Jack to discuss the situation and hopefully it would keep him busy long enough to complete the task at hand.

Finally, it was time for the next phase of the plan. It wasn’t hard to lure Humphrey away from the party. When Bunny said he wished to have a word with him in private, the spring spirit gave a bored sighed like he had been expecting it and followed it.

He led him into one of the spare offices the yetis used for meetings and shut the door.

“Alright, Mate,” Bunny said as he crossed his arms. “We need ta have a chat about Jack.” 

Humphrey humphed as he turned his back to him and faced the window. “Let me guess, I’m not allowed to treat him like the pest he is?”

Bunny casually glanced to bottom of the door. Right on time, Marie crawled underneath the small space between the door and the floor. She gave a small wave as several more mice appeared and scurried to the side of the room where they wouldn’t be seen.

“Look, I’m not goin’ force ya ta like Jack. If ya don’t, that’s yer problem,” he said as he stepped forward. “But, like it or not, he has a job ta do both as a Guardian and the bringer of winter.” He narrowed his eyes. “So, from now on ya stay out of his way and leave him alone.”

Humphrey laughed. “The only reason I even bother to track that brat down would be to remind him where his place is.” He sneered. “I don’t care if he was chosen by the moon, that boy is no Guardian and there is no way I’ll even give him sliver of respect for it.”

Bunny glanced downward. Humphrey hadn’t notice the gathering of fairy mice by his boots that were currently looping thread around his ankles.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Bunny said as he stared Humphrey directly in his eyes. “If ya don’t leave Jack alone then I can guarantee you are goin’ ta regret it and learn ta respect him the hard way.” 

Humphrey huffed as he flicked his hair over his shoulder. “And what exactly would you do if I don’t?” He gave a grin. “You’re a Guardian, you can’t hurt me without it making you look bad.”

Bunny glanced down and watched the mice finish their work. They swiftly climbed to the floor with every single one hanging onto a bit of the thread. The rest of the mice court were waiting under the desk with their heads poking out waiting for the signal.

Marie looked up and gave a nod. They were ready.

Bunny then gave a smug grin and folded his arms over his chest. “Yer right, I can’t,” he then pointed to the floor. “But she can.”

Marie let out a sharp whistle. Within seconds, the mice pulled back on the thread and instantly tied the boots together.

“W-what on earth?!” Humphrey cried as he staggered to keep his balance. However, that was lost as Bunny lightly shoved him in his chest. Humphrey yelped as he fell backwards and landed with a thud.

The mice from under the desk squeaked war cries as they dashed and leapt onto Humphrey’s chest. As quick as lightening, the mice tied the spring spirit up as if he was a giant from Gulliver’s travels. Bunny chuckled as he brought out the apple he had swiped from the banquet and hide it in his pocket.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Humphrey yelled as the mice finished fastening the thread. “You can’t honestly think this mere thread can hold-”

“Oh, be quiet and have an apple,” Bunny said as he shoved the apple into Humphrey’s mouth. He lifted Marie up to Humphrey’s face. “And for yer information, fairy mice thread is a strong as steel, Mate. So, yer not gettin’ out of this anytime soon.”

Marie nodded and chittered at Humphrey to which Bunny imagined it translated to “I’ve been wanting this a LONG time!”

The spring spirit’s eyes widened in panic and he struggled.

“Aw, don’t worry,” Bunny said as he marched over to a window and unlocked the latch. “There’s a time release spell on it, so the thread will break instantly in about oh…” He pretended to count on his fingers. “An hour from now.”

Marie then clapped her hands and the fairy mice proceeded to climb underneath Humphrey and lift him upward like they were carrying a log.

“In the meantime, I think it’s a perfect opportunity for ya ta learn up close the benefits of snow,” Bunny said as he opened the window and stepped back. “Ya been givin’ Jack the cold shoulder all this time, figure it was time to return the favor.”

The mice then scurried and carried Humphry up to the window ledge. Humphry tried to screamed as the mice positioned themselves, but they were muffled by the apple.

All squeaking in unison the mice promptly tossed out Humphrey and watch him land in the snow bank below the window.

“Have fun in the snow,” Bunny yelled before locking the window.

Marie tilted her head and squeaked.

“Naw, he won’t die,” Bunny said. “He’ll be spendin’ the next month tryin’ ta warm up, but spring spirits have a lot of stamina. He’ll be fine.”

Marie nodded and then offered a paw out to Bunny to shake.

Bunny chuckled as he reached out and gently shook her head. “Marie, I believe this is the beginnin’ of a beaut of a friendship.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack sighed hoping there was some way to escape, but North kept a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Listen, North, it’s not really a big deal-”

“It is big deal!” North argued, keeping his angry frown. “Guardian or not, no one treats my friend badly in my own home. I will give this Humphrey a firm talking to!”

Jack gave a half smile. Dealing with Humphrey wasn’t anything new to Jack, and truthfully he felt there were better things to spend his energy on. Although, he had to admit, it was nice to know the Guardians had his back.

They made their way through the crowd and towards the refreshment table where Humphrey was reported to be last seen, except he wasn’t there.

Instead, Bunny was leaning against the table as Marie was sitting on the edge of a teacup...and they were laughing? Together? 

Jack blinked at the sight. They were more than laughing. Bunny was bothering to break off part of a cookie and hand the smaller piece to Marie.

“Bunny,” North said as he looked around. “Where is Humphrey?”

“He’s gone, Mate,” Bunny said as he passed a thimble of punch to Marie. “Left awhile ago, didn’t he, Marie?”

The Mouse Queen sipper her thimble full of punch and gave a nod.

Jack raised an eyebrow as North cursed.

“How dare he leave before I have talk with him,” North grumbled.

“No worries,” Bunny said. “Marie and I have a feelin’ he won’t be botherin’ Jack again anytime soon.”

Once again, Marie squeaked a ‘yes’ and returned to nibbling her cookie.

North went quiet as he stroked his beard. “Hmm...well, if you say so.” He patted Jack’s shoulder. “Go have fun,” North told the boy as he waved a finger. “But let me know if anyone else gives you trouble.”

“Yeah, will do,” Jack said as he refused to take his gaze off the Pooka and Mouse Queen. Once North was gone, Jack folded his arms and gave the pair an accusing look.

“Alright, what did you two do?” he asked.

“Do?” Bunny replied innocently as Marie gave a shocked gasp. “We have no idea what yer talkin’ about, Frostbite.”

“Really?” Jack said as he pointed his staff at them. “Then mind explaining why you two are suddenly so chummy with each other?”

“Ya wanted us ta get along, right?” Bunny said as Marie nodded. “Well, turns out Marie and I did have somethin’ we could bond over.”

“And what’s that?” Jack asked.

“Mutual hatred of annoyin’ people,” Bunny said as he sipped his punch. “Also, you it turns out.”

Marie gave a nod and pointed to Jack.

The boy gave a slight blush and sighed. “Okay, I’m not going to complain since I did want you two to become friends.” He reached for a tart and looked at them suspiciously. “But can I at least assume this ‘bonding’ is somehow connected to why Humphrey isn’t here anymore?”

Bunny smirked. “We’ll say this much, Frostbite,” he said as he looked to Marie. “After the cold he’s exposed to, he’ll think the snow days ya give are warm spring days.”

Marie chuckled, and left Jack only feeling more confused.

Oh, well, Jack thought. I did want them to get along. 

“Oi, Marie,” Bunny said with a smirk. “How about sometime we teach that Groundhog a lesson, eh?”

Marie squeaked and nodded happily.

Jack sighed, now wondering if maybe the world was better off with them not getting along.


End file.
